


What If... (Issue 32)

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	What If... (Issue 32)

Frank crawls into Gerard's bunk without asking, moving over him to settle against the far wall of the bus. He likes the vibration, the feeling that they're in motion, because sometimes it's too much to sit still. Gerard doesn't look at him, because he's sketching something, the pillow bunched underneath his chest, one hand tucked beneath it and the other guiding the charcoal over the paper. He normally doesn't use charcoal on tour, it's too messy, but the smell of Sharpie on the bus can be overwhelming.

He just watches, mesmerized by the way Gerard's hand moves, the way it seems so swift and sudden, and yet obvious as he sees the next line appear. Gerard's fingers are smeared with black and there's a pseudo-mustache under his nose from the charcoal and nervous tics left over from a cocaine habit they no longer talk about. Frank smiles, feeling the past wash over him. Even when it was bad, it was good, and now that it's good, it's fucking great.

"You like it?"

Frank starts a little, because even though Gerard had to know he was there, it still feels strange to be acknowledged. Normally he just slips out after a while, both of them better for having the down time. Or maybe he just feels better and Gerard tolerates him. He giggles at the thought and then shakes his head to actually look at the drawing Gerard's done.

It's two girls, and Frank knows it's Cherry and Lily long before he sees their little Iero-Nestor faces. They look like they're about to lead a roller derby team to victory, tough fucking super heroes. Lily has a cape. Frank grins, wondering if it's possible that his face might stick like that. "How come only Lils has a cape?"

"Cherry has jet-skates."

"Kick ass."

Gerard grins and rubs his finger under his nose again, then wiggles his nose like it itches. "You need to have a boy too. They need a sidekick."

"Don't tell Jamia you're planning on her having more kids. She spends half the time on Skype telling me that if I plan on touring more, we're not having sex ever." At Gerard's look, he has to laugh. "She's teasing."

"Oh. Good." He starts drawing again, a boy taking shape next to the girls. Frank watches, resting his head on his arm, seeing his imaginary kid take shape. "You should name him Nestor. Like Jamia."

"And the long-eared donkey."

"Yeah. That too." Gerard grins. "Nestor Iero. He'd be the mastermind."

"Well, yeah. If he's my kid." He can't even finish before he's giggling, losing it completely when Gerard's eyebrows go up. He's not as expressive with them as Mikey, but it's still pretty eloquent. "Fuck you. My kids are geniuses."

Gerard grins and makes another line, hair falling in Nestor's face. "Like their dad."


End file.
